


Soaking Wet

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Jack and Eggsy have been caught in a veritable deluge outside. And while Eggsy is complaining about being all wet, Jack thinks there is an easy solution to it all.





	Soaking Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).

> Today's prompt is 'Wet'!

“You’re from London, shouldn’t you be used to the rain?” Jack finally interrupts Eggsy’s endless complaining. Not that he minds it, he’ just genuinely curious. Though he’d probably have a hard time convincing Eggsy of that judging by the dark look he sends his way.

“Rain and fog, yeah. A fucking deluge, not so much.”

“Come on now, it’s not so bad out there.” He’s not quite finished speaking that one of Eggsy’s wet sock splats against his face before falling to the ground.

“We were caught outside for  _ five _ minutes Whiskey and I’m soaked!  _ Soaked _ ! With all that rain falling right now, it’s a wonder there is even any water left for the oceans!”

“To be fair, you’re not exactly dressed for the weather.” Neither is he for that matter. But it takes more than some harmless rain to get him riled up. Especially when there’s such an easy solution to their current plight.

“I’m on vacation! Fuck you!” The heat in Eggsy’s words is completely different than just a minute ago, his annoyance diverted as Jack starts stripping out of his wet clothes right there in the middle of the living room.

“If you’d like. Or I could also fuck you if you’d prefer. It’s really all the same to me.”

Eggsy stares a bit longer until he finally gets own with the program and starts removing his own clothes. He does gracelessly but efficiently and Jack is more than fine with it. As long as they both get naked, Jack doesn’t really care  _ how _ it happens.

“We’re on vacation,” Eggsy amends with a leer as Jack drops his pants, “how about we do both?”

Jack grins. “Now you’re talking”


End file.
